Passing Notes
by Desiree Ann
Summary: Passing notes has both its ups and downs. Kibahina.


Passing Notes

Kibahina

Summary: Passing notes has both its ups and downs. Kibahina.

This story was inspired by Unspoken Feelings. I thought of it one day in the middle of Science, while passing notes to everyone in the room. :P

* * *

"_I don't know where it started. I don't know what to say. I have unspoken feelings that I feel everyday. I don't know where it started. I don't know what to say. I have unspoke feelings I hold bac-"_

Hinata Hyuuga jerked upwards, after being knocked in the head with a paper ball. She quickly looked around trying to find the source of the ball of paper. Giving up, she glanced lazily around the classroom, noting that all eyes were giving her curious or amused looks. "Gomen. . ." she mumbled with a slight blush, looking down.

She was sitting in the middle of Iruka's classroom, in one of the smallest desks. To her right sat her best friend, Sakura Hurano. She glared daggers at her so-called best friend, who was muffling her laughs with her hand.

Sakura motioned to the paper ball beside of her desk, mouthing _note. _Hinata rolled her eyes. Sakura was _always _passing pointless, random notes. Taking a glance to the front of the room, she noted the coast was clear. She sighed, unfolding the note.

_'Your obsessed with that song, aren't you, Hinata?'_ She scoffed. _"Oh? You mean sort of like how you are with Sasuke?' _she scribbled down,hastily. She took a glance at the front of the room again, and tossed the note easily back to Sakura.

Said person blushed, and glanced around the room, before hurriedly scribbling something on the paper. Hinata giggled and caught the ball effortlessly as it was chunked at her. Quickly, and quietly, she unfolded the note.

_'More like how you are with Naruto. Oh and by the way, just to let you know, Kiba is staring at your chest. . .' _Hinata blushed and looked up at Kiba. Surely enough, he was staring at her. Well, more like her _chest_.

_'I. . . You've known for a while I'm over Naruto, besides, I like someone new!!' _Glancing up, she saw Iruka scolding Naruto. Taking a chance, she quickly folded the note and threw it to Sakura. Dropping the note, Sakura quickly scrambled to get it.

"Ms. Hurano. Can I help you with anything?" Iruka said. "Oh. . Umm no I'm fine. I just dropped my pen is all." She said with a sheepish grin, still standing up. "Well, if you don't mind, will you please have a seat. Now." He demanded. "Yes, sir," she said, darting back to her seat, her short pink hair following right after. "Mm. Now Where was I?" he mumbled, before continuing his lecture.

Sakura sighed in relief, quickly scribbling down her reply. Hinata giggled, catching the note as it was aimed at her head.

_'God, that was close! Oh? And would that person just so happen to be Kiba, Hinata?' _Hinata blushed, writing, _'Ah, you know me so well. But if you-' _

"Ms. Hyuuga. Would you mind bringing that note to me?" Iruka said, a smirk on his features. Hinata gulped. Slowly she got up, making her way to the front of the room. Over the years, she had gotten over most of her shyness, but with this many eyes on her, she could feel her face burning. Snatching the note from her, she quickly scurried back to her desk, shooting Sakura a look that clearly said _'I'm-going-to-kill-you-for-this.' _Sakura just giggled.

"So class, what should I do with this note?" Iruka asked, knowing full and well what the answer would be. All over the classroom many people shouted things like read it aloud, and chants of: Read it! Read it! "All right, all right." He cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Okay it seems that Sakura is the one to start this note," Said person blushed a little, with a grin that said _'Your-gonna-die-Iruka.' _

Putting on the worst impression he could, he continued, "Your _obsessed _with that song aren't you, Hinata?" Giggles erupted all through out the room. Everyone knew what song Sakura was talking about. And only one actually knew who she was singing it about. But that was about to change.

Hinata sunk further down into her seat, her face the color of Sakura's hair. Changing his voice, he kept on, " Oh? You mean sort of like how you are with Sasuke?" Not giving the class a chance to interrupt, he continued reading on, switching his tone of voice when necessary. "More like how you are with Naruto." Oh, and by the way, Kiba is staring at your chest." More giggles erupted through the class. "Oh? I didn't know you had a crush on Naruto, Hinata." Her face was now the color of a tomato. "NANI?! You like me Hinata?" Naruto shouted. "I-I. . ano. . I umm. . .I-I d-d-did. . ." she mumbled.

"Well in that case, will you-" "Iruka-sensei, will you please continue the note?" Kiba interupted frantically, his cheeks pink. "Ah,yes, I forgot all about that. Where was I? Oh yeah. Back to Hinata. I. . . You've known for a while I'm over Naruto, besides, I like someone knew!!" She sunk further down into her seat noticing the defeated expression on Naruto's face. _'So I had a chance with him all along?_' she thought, a bit depressed. She still liked Naruto, but she liked Kiba way more.

Switching to his Sakura impression, Iruka continued. "God that was close!. . . I'm guessing that was when you were out of your desk earlier" he mumbled. Clearing his throat he continued, "Oh? And would that person just happen to be Kiba, Hinata?" She got up quickly, heading for the door. "Hinata. Have a seat." She whimpered, her eyes shut tight. She was mere feet from the door. Should she listen and go through more embarrassment? Or should she completely ignore him and walk out? Choosing the first, she sighed, her bangs covering her eyes, she made her way back to her seat.

"Ah, you know me so well," Iruka continued, his voice trying to match Hinata's, "But if you. . . But if what Ms. Hyuuga? The note ended there."

"N-nothing." came her quick reply. "Hmm, I don't believe that, but you've gone through enough embarrassment for today. Class is over."

Grabbing her things as quickly as possible, she darted out of the room, ignoring all of the calls behind her.

* * *

Panting, she slowed to a halt at the playground. Dropping her bag, she made her way to the lone wooden swing in the far corner. Plopping down in the seat, she started singing.

"I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush

Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I try and try to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Has it ever cross your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more?

See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
Last forever, forever

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I try and try to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I try and try to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy"

Kiba sat in the tree above Hinata listening in awe. As she finished and closed her eyes, he took his chance and landed quietly on the ground.

"Hinata-chan." Kiba mumbled. Hinata's eyes flew upon as she tried to run away. She had her head hung low, bangs covering her eyes. "L-let go. ." she mumbled, trying to jerk her wrist away, failing miserably. "No." was his reply. "What. . . What that note said. . . Was it. . ."

"True?" She finished for him. "Yeah. . It w-was."

"Oh." mumbled. "Well, if, umm, if you'd like to. . . Would you. . wanna go out to eat with. . Me?" he asked, hope evident in his voice and eyes. Hinata looked up. "I-I'd love to." she said, a small smile gracing her features.


End file.
